13 years
by JulietteMarySage
Summary: four years after city of heavenly fire Clary and Jace are married and have a four year old son named Christopher. One day Clary goes out to the store with her son and comes home to find Jace but he's not alone... he it in bed with some random girl. Clary sees everything and packs up her and Christopher's bags and leaves Jace but little did he know she was hiding a big secret.


I was being ushered into a big white SUV. I had know idea what was happening all I know is when I got home I was told that these men will take me to my real parents and that my real parents were Rose and Adrian Ivashkov and that I was princess Jacey Danielle Ivashkov. I knew that this had something to do with the vampire academy books I read over the summer because Ivashkov was one of the royal last names. The car took me to a BIG jet that had the words 'St Vladimir's Academy' painted on it. The plane then took me to a huge mall in Montana were all these people were apparently waiting for me. There was a girl who was not to tall but looked in her twenty's and had dark brown hair that went down to her belly button and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was a shade darker than mine. There was a man beside her who she a holing hands with. He had short brow hair with the exact same green eyes as me. "Hello Jacey I'm your mother and this is your father" she said while pointing at my at the man beside her. "ok, we'll you probably already know who I am so..." everybody just looks at me until people start to introduce there selfs. There was a woman with blond hair and emerald green eyes standing next to my mother witch I'm guessing is Lissa. "Hi Jacey I'm your aunt Lissa and this" she said gesturing the man beside her "this is is your uncle Christian". Christian looked the same as I pictured him in the book. "Hi" "Hello Jacey" a man said. He had a Russian ascent so I thought that's Dimitri. "I'm your uncle Dimitri" he said "how old are you?" He asked "I just turned 13" I said. "we'll we should probably go instead the mall because you weren't aloud to bring anything with you. Jacey you can buy anything you want here okay" Said dad "sound good to me. I love shopping". We spent the rest of the day shopping and I can tell you one thing I bought a lot of stuff I bought my whole wardrobe there. I got a new phone to it was a samsung galaxy s4 and a five phone cases one with galaxy print on it, one with pineapples on it, My favourite one was one that had a baby blue background and pink floral print on it, One with mintgreen cheetah print and a white background, the last one I got was one that was plane black with gold studs. I also got a MacBook Pro and a turquoise transparent case. We were driving to the academy when we stopped at the front gates. It was very quite almost to quite. I sat in the back in between my mom and dad. The guardian who was driving started talking into his earpiece "hello guys open up the gates" no answer. All of the sudden some of the windows shattered and I hear my mom say "strgoi" and with that she was out of the car stake in hand. I was so scared I started to shake and felt warm tears falling. It was just me and my dad. A guardian was pushed onto the car window and a strgoi started biting the poor mans neck until the man fell to the ground. At that I screamed squishing my face into my dad's chest. He held me tight and whispered into my ears "Jacey honey it's going to be ok do you hear my I won't let them hurt you" then he started to stroke my long brown hair. A few seconds latter a strgoi ripped the car door open and yanked my dad out. I quickly ran out of the car the strgoi had dad pined up agents the car. I saw a stake on the ground and I don't know what happened my body took control and just as the strgoi was about to bite my dads neck I picked up the stake and spun around in a circle And stabbed the strgoi right in the heart. The strgoi fell to the ground. I looked around strgoi and guardians were lying on the ground now moving there were some strgoi on fire. I then realized that Rose, Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, and all the other guardians were staring at me wide eyed in shock. Dimitri was the first to speak up "Jacey how did you..." "I don't know". Just then the gates opened. My dad ran up to my and hugged me really tight and quickly let go. He was checking my face for injures "are you ok are you hurt" he asked worry in hit eyes "ya i-" I was cut of by Christian "No you are not look at your arm, we have to get that looked at you must of cut it on the glass. Dose it hurt?". No I Didn't feel anything. I look down at my arm, there was a huge six inch gash going up my arm "no I don't feel-" just then pain shot up my arm and I started to see spots before my eyes and suddenly everything went black.


End file.
